


A Little Bit Classical, A Little Bit Techno

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I figured we could meet in the middle.”
Kudos: 19





	A Little Bit Classical, A Little Bit Techno

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 676 "opposites attract"

“What’cha got, Abs?” said Gibbs, sweeping into the lab. He paused, frowning, “And Duck?”

The ME smiled. “Abby requested my help in analyzing a song, found on all the victims’ phones.”

“It was totally not their style, Gibbs,” she added. “Obviously suspicious. I figured with Duck’s classical music and my techno know-how, we could meet in the middle and figure it out.”

“And did you?” he demanded. 

“Indeed we did,” said Ducky, and held out a sheet of paper. “Morse code, just needs to be translated.”

“Good work,” said Gibbs, and they shared a smile as he swept out again.

THE END


End file.
